


the young who lap distances

by porcelainsalt (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Microfic, Podfic Welcome, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/porcelainsalt
Summary: In which Harry goes back to the forest.Written for theDrarry MicroficSaturday, 28 November prompt,cloudy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5
Collections: November 2020, micro-fiction





	the young who lap distances

It’s cloudy, the sky overcast when Harry goes back to the forest. He stands in the shadows beneath the trees, trying to recall the voices of his family, but memories are fickle.

Instead, he hears someone else calling, vibrant and alive.

“Harry,” Draco calls.

Harry turns, setting the past aside.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the poem [CLOUDY OR CLEAR](https://www.poetryinternational.org/pi/poem/23495/auto/0/0/Israel-Pincas/CLOUDY-OR-CLEAR) by Even Hoshen, translated by Linda Zisquit. Also inspired by [Cloudy](https://music.apple.com/ca/album/cloudy/1458521177?i=1458521181) by Chon.
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
